Je t'aime
by flo07
Summary: Raphaëlle Mikaelson rencontre le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse du rival de toujours de son lycée: Devenford High School. Le jeune homme est plus que ce qu'il prétend être elle en est sur mais bon pourquoi lui cache t'il des choses ?
1. T'es un mec bizarre

Et merde pourquoi mon réveil n'a pas sonner aujourd'hui!! Je dois m'occuper de l'équipe de Lacrosse de Devenford High School, allez savoir comment je me suis retrouver manager de l'équipe de Lacrosse de mon lycée. Je soupçonne grandement mes amis d'avoir manigancer tous sa mais bien évidement je ne peut le prouver.

En somme ce que je dois faire c'est occuper notre adversaire de toujours parce que et je cite le coach : " Notre entraînement doit rester secret". Et donc je dois m'occuper d'eux jusqu'à 15h alors qu'on est Samediiii. Enfin j'étais censée arriver a 8h et il est 8h53.Merde.

J'arrive sur le terrain a bout de souffle, les 2 équipes se regarde en chien de faïences, je leve les yeux au ciel les mecs je vous jure. Le coach s'approche de moi je grimace et me ratatine sur moi.

《-53 minute de retard! tu a fait pire que stilinski.》

《-ah ... heu désolé ?》

《- une explication ?》

《-panne de reveil et on est Samedi.》

Il me fixe et je prie pour me faire engloutir cet homme a le don de faire culpabiliser n'importe qui! Je tente un sourire, il hausse un sourcil et secoue la tête.

《- qui ma mis un manager pareils.》

《- hé c'est pas moi qui est choisi je vous signale et maintenant c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. En plus je connais rien a votre jeu débile moi.》

《-Elle a dis un jeu ? jai pas rêver?!

Oups...

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu mais un S-P-O-R-T.》

《-mouais si vous le dites.》

《- Bref messieurs on vous retrouve a 15h et se sera Gabrielle qui va s'occuper de vous.》

《- Cest Raphaëlle en faite.》

《-Oui cest bien allez aurevoir.》

Je secoue la tête dépité puis me tourne vers l'autre équipe et leurs fais signe de me suivre. Ils me suivent et je me demande ou je vais les emmeners.

《-C'est qui le capitaine en passant ?》

《- Moi, je m'appelle Brett Talbot.》

《-Ok tu veut allez ou ?》

Oui bon je sais, j'aurais pu faire un effort surtout qu'il est super Canon.

《-Hum je sais pas c'est toi qui doit nous occuper non ?》

《- Ca veut pas dire que vous avez pas envie d'aller quelque part en particulier.》Oui bon c'est pas la délicatesse qui m'étouffe mais c'est une qualité...nan ?

《- trouve quelque chose.》

C'est officiel je déteste ce mec, je me dirige vers le parc. Je m'assois par terre et les laisse s'amuser entre eux, et moi j'insulte copieusement mes amis par message.

《- Tu t'appelle comment d'ailleurs?》 me demande t'il en souriant.

《- Raphaëlle Mikaelson.》

Et je l'ignore royalement, oui cest vraiment pas sympa mais je suis pas le genre de fille a etre a l'aise avec les mecs, pour dire mon seul et unique ami masculin est gay, et meme en général avec les gens. Comme la plus part juge au première abords la seule chose qu'ils pensent est que je suis bizarre, alors je ne fait plus d'effort et préfère être moi même.

Brett me parle, je lui repond par des monosyllabe et pourtant il ne s'en va pas ?! Ce mec est plus bizarre que moi et pourtant il est populaire ou peut etre est il simplement gentil.

《- J'adore les films Terminator avec Schwarzenegger surtout...》

《- Les premiers!!! Tu les as vu ?》

《- ouais ils sont super !!》

《- Tes vraiment un mec bizarre.》 Je me lève et appelle les autres il est midi.

0o0

15h enfin, bon je dois avouer que la journée était pas si pourri que sa Brett n'a pas arrêter de me harceler pour que je lui explique en quoi je le trouver bizarre. Ai je dis que je le trouvais choux ? Non ? et bien je le trouve choux.

Ma journée pas si pourri que sa le devint quand le coach me demanda de rester pour aller ranger le matériel en trop dans les vestiaires. Je me dirige vers le vestiaires des invité c'est lui qui est utilisé pour le matériel dont ils ont rarement besoin.

En arrivant dans le vestiaire je failli faire une crise cardiaque, ce n'étais pas 2-3 petit truc mais une montagne d'objet la première question me venant a l'esprit et comment vais je pouvoirs ranger tous sa ?

J'étais entrain de crier toute sorte d'insulte contre ce foutu prof a la con quand une voix me fit sursauter.

《- C'est pas beau d'entendre d'aussi vilain mot de la bouche d'une fille.》

《- Cest mot ne sont pas beau tous court Brett alors vas te faire foutre cordialement, je suis assez énerver comme sa.》

《- Tu sais qu'on va se laver et qu'on saura tous quasiment a poil ?!》

《- J'ai 4 frère cest bon je gère maintenant j'aimerais bien finir sa et rentré chez moi donc va te laver et oublie moi, Ok ?》

Je l'ignore et me concentre pour pouvoirs imbriqués tous les objet de façon a ce qu'ils tiennent. Je suis entrain d'essayer de mettre le dernier objet sur l'étagère la plus haute, je saute pour le coincer quand 2 mains s'en empare et le mette. Je me retourne pour remercier et me retrouve face a un torse vraiment vraiment bien foutu.

《- tu gère hein ?》

《- heu... merci.》

Je m'écarte et me dépêche de sortir récupérant mon sac au passage, je cours jusqu'à être a l'arrêt de bus. Je reprends ma respiration quand le bus arrive.

0o0

Lundi... comment dire que mon week end fut bien cour. A peine eu je mis un pied au lycée que ma traitresse de meilleur amie ainsi que mon délateur de meilleur ami se jettent sur moi.

《- alors ils sont canons ?》

《- je vous hais.》

《-Ils étaient canons donc il yen a 1 qui ta taper dans l oeil?》

heureusement pour moi le ciel est avec moi, la cloche sonne pour signaler le début des cours.

Je leurs souri et me dirige vers ma classe, Stella et Lorenzo cetais retrouver dans la meme classe tandis que moi je m'étais retrouver seule. En rentrant en classe de chimie j'allais me mettre avec mon camarade de table Liam dunbar ou dumb-bar avec le coach.

《- Raphaëlle?》

《- tu me parles jamais d'habitude》 je vous l'ai dis le délicatesse incarnée.

《- heu... ouais enfaite ...》

《- Allez Liam accouche 》

《- Brett voudrais ton numéro》

《- si cest une blague cest vraiment pas drôle》

《- nan je suis sérieux enfin il est sérieux》

《- ce mec est vraiment bizarre, il le sait j'espère et je te le passerais pas》

《- o-kai》

la sonnerie sonne la fin des cours, je me dirige vers le bus avec mes meilleurs amis. Tous 2 pris dans une discussion très animé tous ceux que j'espère c'est n'en faire pas partie

《- phaëlle on t'emmène en boîte avec nous ce soir 》

《- Hors de question en plus on est que au début de la semaine et ...》

《- oh allez steuplaitttt en plus sinon on va etre que tous les 2 et tu sais comment on est bourrer》 l'argument qui tue, la dernière fois qu'ils ont était bourrer ils ont dis a mon père que si il perdait du ventre il serait super beau et que meme la ils se le taperaient sans problème. Mon père a était choqué de voir des gamins qu'il a connu en couche culotte dire sa mais il s'en ai remis.

《- ok, c'est bon mais on rentre pas tard minuit max!》

《-oui!!! on va te te trouver un beau mec puis Lorenzo et moi on se trouvera d'autre beaux mecs.》

Je regrette déjà, le bus arrive on monte dedans. On se retrouve chez moi juste avant d'aller au " Sinema".

Ella et enzo mon obliger a porter une jupe grise évasé m'arrivant mi-cuisse et un haut en dentelle noir transparent tres transparent avec un soutif noir en dessous et des chaussure blanche plate ( alleluia).

0o0

On entre dans la boîte, stella se fait vite accosté par 3 mec en meme temps sa robe rouge sang ne cache presque rien. Enzo lui cherche son bonheur.

《- phaëlle regarde le mec la bas il est méga canon et a l'air d'apprécier les 2 sexes.》

Je lève les yeux au ciel enzo c'est mis en mode prédateur mais par acquis de conscience je regarde le type qu'il me montre.

《-merde!》

《-Quoi?》

《-dis moi qu'il ne regarde pas par la 》

《- nan pourquoi?》

Je soupir de soulagement meme Lorenzo étant beaucoup trop intelligent pour son bien n'avait pas compris, il répéta la question mais je grognais l'ignorant il haussa les épaules et alla danser avec le mec le plus sexy de la boîte.

D'habitude j'étais ravis quand il trouvait un mec a son goût mais la je dois bien dire que j'étais dégoutait. Je le vois discuter avec lui et quand il dit quelque chose, le jeune homme tourne la tête vers moi il murmure quelque chose a enzo et se dirige...non... vers moi.

《-salut》

《-salut...》

《- tu es très jolie》

《- Tes un mec bizarre》

《- Pourquoi parce que je te trouve jolie ?》 Il se rapproche de moi en murmurant cela.

《- oui et aussi parce que c'est la 2eme fois que tu vient volontairement me parler sans parlé du fait que tu demande mon numéro.》

《- en quoi c'est étrange?》

《- tous mec normal ne m'adresse pas la parole et ne me trouve pas jolie, je suis la fille bizarre.》

《- des crétins se sont tous des crétins, tu danses ?》

《- nan!》

Mais il m'a déjà attraper la main et m'entraîne parmis les danseurs, il me souri et me fait tourner. Je souris et me laisse faire au final cest pas si compliquer, je le laisse diriger.

《- ok va falloir qu'on y aille.》

《- attends j'ai le droit d'avoir ton numéro?》 Il me tends son téléphone, je réfléchis puis l'attrape et lui rends quelque seconde après je le voit sourire et j'attrape mes 2 commères les tirant vers la sortie.

《- il est a peine 00h20》

《- exact on a donc dépasser de 20 min》

《- C'est lui le joueur de crosse sexy, ne nie pas on a toute suite su qu'un joueur t'avais plu, il est vraiment craquant dommage qu'il soit pris par toi sinon jen aurait fait mon quatre heure.》

《-Enzo!》

《-quoi?》

Je raccompagne mes amis chez eux puis retrouve avec bonheur mon lit, je regarde mon téléphone.

-Hey J'ai adorer danser avec toi.*

-on ta déjà dis que mentir c'est vilain*

-vilain? hum ce mot m'intéresse la d'un coup et c'est la vérité*

-Pervers!*

-Exact tu es tellement naïve qu'avec toi c'est facile*

Je secoue la tête exaspéré mais un sourire née sur mes levres sans que je le veuille.

0o0

J'assiste a l'entraînement du Mercredi après midi et je ne comprends vraiment rien a ce sport. Je m'ennuie, je parle avec Stella par message.

-Alors ils sont canon nos joueurs ?*

-ella...*

-ah oui pardon toi tu as brent*

-C'est Brett*

-oh pardon bon je te laisse ma poule je vais a mon entraînement de gymnastique*

Cette fille m'énerve mais je l'adore aussi que de contradiction, je lis le livre donné par notre prof de français: L'avare. Passionnant...

《- Bonjour》

《- Maman ?》

《- oui maman. Comment vas tu ma puce?》

《- Tu disparais pendants 4ans tu as perdu tous droit de m'appeller comme ça et quesque tu fais ici》

《- jai toujours chercher a rester en contact avec vous, ton père a préféré rester ici moi je voulais voyager...》

《- oui on a compris sa tu a préféré l'aventure a tes enfants》

《- bien sur que non vous m'avez énormément manqué mais...》

《- vas t'en 》

Ma mère est partis quand j'avais 12ans on avait de ces nouvelles de temps en temps mais elle a brisé le coeur de mon père et de mes frères. Elle était pas la quand on en a eu besoin et meme si on est toujours en galère je veut plus la voir.

jen ai marre de mes frères je vais les étriper, l'aîné de la fratrie Josh a 17ans c'est lui le plus vieux d'entre nous. Ce crétin ne sais meme pas faire cuire des oeufs il a trouver le moyen de les cramers. Résultat notre frigo étant vide et nous placards aussi il nous reste des gateaux pour chien, je vais pleurer.

《- bon appeller vos copains et débrouiller vous pour vous faire inviter chez eux tous le week end.》

quand on a plus rien que notre père bosse c'est notre technique avec le temps on est devenu doué. Une fois mes frères partie je range tous ce bordel, je jette les oeuf range les couverts puis je monte me changer. J'enfile un short noir un peu déchiré et mets un haut blanc manche courte découvrant mes épaules et montrant mon ventre, j'enfile mes basket blanche. et je vais retrouver ella et enzo au sinema, Ils devaient y passer la nuit.

En arrivant j'ai du mal a les retrouver, je distingue mon meilleur ami entrain de rouler une pelle a mec assez canon. Je m'approche, il me voit et me désigne le comptoir. Je regarde la deco c'est sombre, mystérieux avec des projections sur le mur. Je cherche stella quand je sens une main m'attrapé la taille, je me débat et me retrouve nez a nez avec Brett.

《- crétin tu m'a foutu la trouille》

《- ah oui ?》

《- va mettre ta main ailleurs》

《- j'aimerais bien mettre autre chose ailleurs effectivement》

《- pe-pervers 》 dis je en comprenant son sous entendu.

Je m'éloigne de lui et me dirige vers la piste de danse, je le regarde un sourcil lever attendant qu'il vienne. il arrive en souriant et me prend la main pour me faire tourné.

Au final dansé cest vraiment pas si mal.


	2. Premier Baiser

Lorenzo est en train de nous raconter sa rencontre avec un mec super canon. Quand j'aperçois le bus des Devenford High School cest vrai que aujourd'hui il ya un match officiel. J'aperçois Brett et une foule de fille l'entourant ... logique, je me retourne pour allez dans les gradins quand une idée germe dans mon esprit.

Je bouscule les fille me retrouvant face a lui sans réfléchir je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement, quelque secondes s'écoule et je me détache de lui. Je me retourne et me faufile le plus rapidement possible vers les gradins, sur le coup sa me paraissait une bonne idée...

《- wahou on a manquer un épisode?》 me demande ella en souriant.

《- nan... je sais pas pourquoi jai fait sa il voudra plus me parler après.》

《- instinct de protection tout a fait normal quand le mâle est convoité par d'autre femelle.》

《- quoi j'ai lu sa pour les loups c'est normal de vouloir marquer son territoire et puis ca n'a pas lair de lui avoir déplu.》

Je regarde Brett...effectivement il souri en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires tandis que toutes les filles présente veulent ma mort. Au final je souris et hausse les épaules, le match commence je les regarde lancer la balle dans leurs filés et je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer ce jeu. Je décide de lire mon livre préfère c'est a dire... Harry Potter!

la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle même...

《- salut tu sais que le match et que tes amis t'ont abandonner sans scrupules?》

《- hein ?》 je sursaute et regarde mon interlocuteur

《- salut Brett...》

《- En quel honneur ai je eu droit a ce baiser?》

《- Heu t'avais l'air en galère jai simplement voulu... voulu.. taider a te débarrassé de ces filles et si ta pas apprécier c'est normal apres tout c'étais la première fois que j'embrasser alors...》

《- jai adorer... mais... ce n'est pas un premier baiser digne de ce nom.》 me murmure t'il en se baissant, ces lèvres se poserent sur les miennes doucement sa langue vient taquiner mes levres. Je les ouvris automatiquement et sa langue se mêle a la mienne, il se recule une fois a bout de souffle.

《- sa c'était un baiser digne de ce nom Raphaëlle.》

Il sourit me dépose un baiser sur la joue et sen va vers son bus, je déteste ce mec oui je le déteste... bon peut etre pas détester il m'agace voilà cest sa...

0o0

Week end !!!! On est enfin Vendredi soir, je suis entrain de discuter avec mes amis en sortant du lycée quand Brett s'approche de nous.

《- Ta jamais cours?》

《- J'ai terminé a midi et puis je me demandais si tu accepterais de passer la soirée avec moi?》

《- bien sur qu'elle accepte !》

《- quoi ?》 je me retourne vers stella elle me souri et emmene lorenzo avec elle

《- Ma voiture est part la》

《- tous le monde nous fixe plus précisément les fille, toi avec adoration et moi pour me tuer du regard.》

《- Humf? c'est pour montrer que je suis a toi et rien qu'à toi et décourager les filles que tu m'as embrasser la derniere fois nan ?》

《- Qu-oi non pas du tout...》

《- ah bon ? bon bah j'ai aperçu une belle blonde là bas... je vais voir si elle est intéressé et... plus.》

Avant même que j'ai pu utilisé mon cerveau mon corps a reagis instinctivement quand il a dis sa, mes bras ce sont nouer autour de sa nuque et mes lèvres se sont posé sur les siennes. Je taquine sa lèvre du haut avec ma langue et il m'ouvre sa bouche, nos langues se rejoignent et s'attaque sans se laisser de répis je m'éloigne de lui une fois a bout de souffle.

Je sais parfaitement que jai reagis comme il le voulait mais sa a été plus fort que moi, je décroche mes bras de son cou mais il me retient par la taille et rapproche son visage du miens, il dépose un doux baiser sur mon nez et descend sur mes lèvres il me lâche quelque seconde après et m'attrape la main.

《- pas intéressé n'est ce pas ?》

《- humf!》 je grogne et il me fait son sourire en coin.

Je monte dans sa voiture, je regarde le paysage on passe devant l'hôpital devant le poste de police, je fronce les sourcils mais ou il m'emmène? Finalement la voiture s'arrête près de la forêt.

《- tu veux rejouer la scène du petit chaperon rouge?》

《- je connais pas ya une scène de baiser? 》

《- attends mais c'est un classique et non je crois pas 》

《- alors non parce moi je veut jouer cette scène... tes tres mignonne quand tu rougis tu sais. En réalité on fais juste une petite promenade et je t'emmène manger.》

《- ou sa?》

《- a un resto d'un ami》

Il me prends la main et on avance doucement, la forêt est magnifique une verdure sublime avec le marron des écorces et les couleur multicolore des fleurs. Je souris et ne peut m'empêcher de penser que j'adore cette promenade.

Une idée me vient j'attends d'être près d'un arbre avec un tronc épais avant de pousser Brett dessus. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et vient mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

《- attrape moi et tu auras...une récompense.》 je lui souri espiègle.

Je part en courant le laissant se remettre de sa surprise, je cherche une cachette et trouve un endroit remplis de buisson, je me cache dedans et fais le moins de bruits possible. Je le vois arriver et me chercher, quand je regarde de nouveau il nest plus dans mon champs de vision.

Soudain je sens 2 bras m'encercler et me serrer contre un torse chaud, je soupir il m'a trouver super facilement.

《- Alors comme sa on fait la maligne? je veut ma récompense !》me chuchote t'il a l'oreille.

《- humf... oui 》 je gémis en sentant son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

Il me retourne et je me retrouve étalé par terre, il se place au-dessus de moi et ces lèvres rejoignent les miennes. Sa langue titille la mienne avant de descendre le long de ma mâchoire dans mon cou, je le sens aspirer ma peau et la mordiller doucement. Surtout ne pas gémir, hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir mais quand sa langue vient glisser entre mes seins légèrement mis en valeurs par mon débardeur je ne peut retenir un cris. Il se relève doucement me soulevant en même temps et me sert contre lui.

《- je préfère m'arrêter avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire il est hors de question que ta première fois se passe ici... peut être après oui mais pas pour perdre ta virginité.》

《- qui te dit que je suis vierge?》 je ne peut m'empêcher de protester.

《- et bien sans avoir embrasser ce serait bizarre d'avoir perdu sa virginité》

《- exact. tu l'as déjà fait toi?》

《- oui. Avec des filles et des mecs mais...》

《- ta du avoir de jolie fille et de beau... mec ?! tu vas être déçus.》

《- je ne pense pas car je te trouve bien plus magnifique et attirante que ceux avec qui jai baiser, je ne l'ai jamais fzit avec des sentiment autres que seulement l'attirance physique. Avec toi je veut faire l'amour pas baiser.》

Je lève la tête et lui souris doucement, nous retournons a la voiture. Une fois arriver au resto Brett salut plusieurs personne une vielle dame asiatique s'approche pour nous emmener a une table.

《- Brett ou veut tu aller ?》

《- la table avec vu sur la forêt sil te plait satomi》

La vieille dame me sourit. En arrivant a la table je souris et regarde la vue magnifique de la forêt que jai sous les yeux, je regarde Brett et il me sourit.

Les plats sont excellents, je passe un bon moment. Brett se lève prends ma main et nous retournons a la voiture, une fois dedans il allume le moteur mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer je me mets califourchon sur lui par-dessus le fauteuil de sa voiture. Je lui mords doucement la lèvre et il vient lui même unir sa bouche a la mienne. Je passe ma main dans ces cheveux tandis qu'il redescend la ou il etait allais dans la forêt. Il attrape mon tee-shirt et l'enlève, je me retrouve en soutien gorge devant lui d'une main experte il le détache et me l'enlève aussi. Ces yeux se pose sur mes seins mais au moment ou il allait les toucher il s'arrête et secoue la tête.

《- non Raphaëlle pas maintenant et pas comme sa.》

Je secoue la tête et me dépêche de sortir de la voiture, je me dirige vers la route mais il est sortis lui aussi et me bloque le passage.

《- qu'es qu'il ya ? je ne veut pas faire ta premie...》

《- fois comme sa jai compris cest rien.》

《- tu es compliqué si tu savais 》

《- les filles en général c'est complique ya pas que moi.》

《- oui je sais mais je ne te repousse pas parce que ton corps ne plait pas c'est complètement l'inverse d'ailleurs, tes tétons qui pointent sont tres attirant crois moi》

Je suis son regard et rougis en sortant je nai pas remis mon haut, Je frissonne et Brett me passe sa veste. Je remonte dans la voiture et il me ramène chez moi.

Quand je me change pour mettre mon pyjama je capte que jai gardais sa veste et que le reste de mes vêtements sont rester dans sa voiture je lui envoie un message.

\- jai oublie de te rendre ta veste.

\- tu peut la garder.

-cest vrai ?

\- oui moi je garde ton débardeur et ton soutif.

\- Quoi? espèce de pervers!

\- Bonne nuit Ma belle.

\- bonne nuit.

Ce mec est un sombre crétin trop mignon pour mon bien.


End file.
